Old Friends?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Still recovering from the events in Missing Pieces can the team still pull off a major con?A corrupt copper,a druglord with no conscious and a face from the past seem to be conspiring against them or is the woman from Ash's past a blessing in diguise?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I do not own Hustle.**

**Chapter one : Emma's Boys.**

**"**Emma Louise Kennedy." Emma stared in the mirror above the sink in the bathroom. "You are an idiot." She pulled her hair back from her face as she tried to hide it under a black wig. She hated this part of a con, where she had to literally turn into another woman. She hated it even more now that the boys treated her as if she was about to break. Her little brother being overprotective was one thing, but Mickey, Albert and Ash? No that just felt wrong. Emma Kennedy was not the simpering little female or dumb blonde some people, including a mad Russian and an ex boyfriend thought she was. No, Emma Kennedy was a grifter. One of Mickey's team and nothing was going to change that.

"Mickey you are a prat." Mickey straightened his already immaculate designer tie. He knew he looked the part and he was certain Emma wouldn't let him down. Even if she was extremely annoyed with him. He picked up his suit jacket from the bed and wondered if the others were ready. Shaking his head, he smiled to himself. Of course they were ready. There was no way Ash and Albert were going to let them down. Even Eddie had been particularly helpful. But then, they had been spending more time than usual in his bar.

"You ok in there?" Mickey smiled slightly as he heard Ash call through the bedroom door. "You take longer to get ready than me ex wife ever did!"

"Coming Ash." Mickey sighed. He opened the door as Ash and Albert appraised him, even giving them a twirl.

"Nice threads. Now, you know what you are doing. This scumbag is real scum."

"I know."

"You and Emma are David and Vicky. Married, no kids. You are a banker and she is a handbag designer." Ash repeated the backstory they had worked on for the last week.

"I know."

"Just checking."

"Ash."

"Look, nothing can go wrong. Not this time." Albert stated as he saw the younger men glare at each other. They all knew there was a real chance they could loose Emma if anything went wrong this time. The con that had gone disasterously wrong was still fresh in everyone's minds. Emma and Ash had almost been killed. Sean checked his watch as Emma emerged from the bathroom. Mickey's jaw almost fell from his face as he stared at her.

"Oi, you." Emma teased. "You're catching flies again."

"Em."

"Scrubbed up alright." Ash smiled at her.

"Thank you Ash." She smirked knowing that was as close to a compliment as Ash was ever going to get. She picked her handbag up from the table as all four men got ready to leave. It was time to get the show on the road.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N Worth going on? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Hustle.**

**Chapter 2: The Show Must Go On.**

Mickey looked around the expensively decorated ballroom as Albert took his seat by the bar. The place was full of high ranking businessmen from London's financial district along with their wives and partners. The amount of wealth clearly on display made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He glanced across to where Emma was standing next to the mark. Taking a deep breath he silently went over his cover story remembering that for the first part of the con Emma was essentially on her own.

##########

"Ash?" Sean rested his head back on the car seat as the older man ignored him. "Ash?"

Ash continued to ignore him as they watched the chauffer driven cars arrive to drop off the various dignitries and partners. Ash narrowed his eyes as he saw the man they had been waiting for arrive with a mysterious blonde woman roughly the same age as Emma. He glared straight ahead as his camera caught the image for posterity.

"Ash?"

"Bloody 'ell! What is the matter wiv you?" Ash snapped as he kept his eye on the man they knew Emma was going to dance with. The thought made his skin crawl and he knew Mickey hated the idea as much as he did. But Emma had been determined she was back in the game. He just wasn't sure after what happened with the Russian billionaire that he was ready to be back in the game, never mind the young woman that had been left for dead.

"That woman with Dean?"

"Blonde, legs up to her armpits?"

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"Doesn't she look a bit familiar to you?" Sean leant forward in his seat. Ash shrugged his shoulders. The pretty blonde woman did look familiar but he had no idea where or when he would have seen her before. He clicked the camera a few more times, hoping that Emma or one of the boys would be able to tell him who she was.

"Can't say she does. Why?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you." Emma smiled her best charm smile as she took the flute of champagne from the bar man. She never really drank and certainly didn't drink on the job but keeping up appearances was all part of pulling the con off. It would look strange if the party girl she was supposed to be hadn't taken a glass. She turned to see Albert smile at her as he chatted away to a woman about his age. She could see no sign of Mickey as she walked across the marble florr of the ballroom. At that moment she wasn't sure if Mickey being there was a good or bad thing. They had been closer than ever recently and she knew if it wasn't for the quietly spoken grifter she never would have survived what had happened to her at the hands of the Russian billionare. Pushing all thoughts of hotel rooms, Cardiff and Ash in a hospital gown to the back of her mind she walked towards the mark. Dean Michael Anderson was not going to know what had hit him.

"Hello." She smiled as he raised his eyes to her. For a moment she wanted to slap him. His eyes seemed to roam over her body rather than meet her eye.

"Hello."

"Is this seat taken?" Smooth Em, really smooth. She thought to herself as she slipped into the vacant seat next to the older businessman.

"And you are?"

"Charlotte." She held out her hand. "Charlotte Stone." She could almost hear the guys laughing at her use of Mickey's surname. Somehow it had just seemed appropriate. She smiled slightly as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Charlotte Stone."

"And you." Emma lied convincingly.

"Dean." He stated as she raised an eyebrow. "My name is Dean." Emma nodded in understanding as she felt Mickey's eyes on her. She knew she had finally got to the mark the team had been tailing for weeks. The man had persuaded young girls they could be top models when in fact he was riping them off. She tilted her head to one side as she listened to him. For a moment she could see that he could easily charm the birds off the trees but there was no way he was going to charm her. She looked out across the ballroom as Sean slipped in the door and approached Mickey. Her brother seemed oblivious to the fact that his presence could ruin her cover. He whispered something to Mickey before Mickey nodded, drank his champagne and walked towards her through the dancers. She had a feeling things had already began to go wrong.

#################

A/N Please review. Is Emma right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer still not mine. Thanks for reading. If you like my story enough to put it on alert or favourite please review - it really does make the writing better. Thanks**

**Confrontation.**

"Charlotte?" Dean smiled as Emma looked out across the ballroom. She glared as Mickey got closer. Half of her wanted to know what Sean had said but the other half wanted Mickey to let her get on with her job. She only turned her attention back to Dean when she felt his hand on her knee. "Charlotte?" She wanted to be sick as she covered his hand with hers and gently removed it.

"Sorry, I was miles away."

"So I see." He leared at her as Emma faked a smile. "Who is he?"

"Who?"

"The tall guy in the sharp suit headed this way."

"My exhusband. I'm sorry Dean but he is a right pain in the rear at times. I'll get rid of him."

"No worries." He smiled as he leant back. "I'm not going anywhere." Emma smiled sweetly as she handed him her half empty champagne glass before walking towards Mickey.

"What are you playing at?" She hissed. "I had to tell him you were my ex husband."

"Emma." Mickey held her gaze. Things were still very new between them and the last thing he wanted to do was damage their relationship before it had really begun.

"Charlotte." She corrected. "And if he asks. I went back to my maiden name. Stone."

"Ok." He smiled at her. Emma couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm supposed to be sending you away with a flea in your ear."

"Really?" Mickey smiled. "Is that so?"

"Why are you doing this? What did Sean have to say for himself?" She couldn't help the pit of fear building in her stomach. The memories of the con that had nearly killed her and Ash still at the forefront of her mind.

"Him and Ash, they've seen someone."

"And?"

"It means we have to cut this short. Get you and Albert out of here."

"What?" She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Mickey, we have spent weeks building up to this. Oh I see. You don't think I can do it. That's it, isn't it. You think you have to play the knight in shining armour once again. Rescue the poor little girl before she gets in over her head." Emma fought to keep her voice steady as she spoke. Mickey shook his head slightly as he spoke.

"You have no idea."

"Then enlighten me. Because if you think I can't do this why the Hell am I still on the team?" Her eyes flashed with anger as Mickey took her arm.

"This has nothing to do with what happened." He spat as he almost dragged her to one side of the ballroom. Albert glanced at them as he realised something was going on. Casually he said his goodbyes to the woman he had been chatting to, finished his drink and walked towards the exit. Mickey glanced across at the older grifter thankful that he had managed to get out before the woman Sean had told him about had walked in.

"Then what?" Emma glanced back to where Dean was chatting to a pretty red haired woman Emma didn't recognise.

"Someone I never thought Ash would want to see again turned up with Dean."

"He's on his own." Emma frowned as Mickey sighed.

"No." He paused. "No he isn't. He just wants you to think that. Come on, we need to get back to Eddie's."

"Who?" Emma followed him to the doorway.

"Rachel Morgan."

"Who is Rachel Morgan?"

"Ash's ex wife."

"Oh my God."

"Exactly."

#########################

The brunette pushed her hair behind her ears as she checked the arrivals board. She was desperate to get out of the airport and get home. She smiled slightly as she saw the flight she wanted on the board.

"You sure about this, Stace?"

"Danny." She smiled. "I have to go home."

"Yeah, but are you sure about this?" Danny stared at his old friend as she nodded, her face totally unreadable. Danny shook his head.

"This is mad."

"I never asked you to come back to London."

"Yeah. But I leave you to it, Ash is gonna kill me." Danny held her gaze. "You don't have to do this. Mickey and the others can take care of themselves. They got two kids with them these days. Mickey has his team."

"They need to know. They have to know what that bitch Ash used to be married to is playing at."

"And you can't just call them and tell them? Postcard, email, phones I think they still have them all in England." Danny teased as Stacie raised an eyebrow. "No, I know you Stacie Monroe. You just want to see Ash. Bloody 'ell, you're still hung up on the bloody fixer."

"Better than being hung up on the floater." She smirked remembering a conversation of years ago. "I'm going home Danny. What you do is up to you."

###################

A/N Why is Danny so against going home? What is Ash's ex wife involved in and can Mickey keep his team together or will he loose Emma forever? If you like/hate this story please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Hustle.**

**Blast from the Past?**

Ash sat on the sofa staring at the floor as he tried to work out what on earth had happened at the Ball. He knew he was just supposed to watch the others and be there in case they needed a quick way to get out. Shaking his head he couldn't help but smile, the entire team had been worried about how Emma would cope after everything that had happened with Joe, her ex and then the Russian mafiosa they had ended up selling a welsh landmark to. Now he had to try to work out why his ex wife was back and find out what she wanted.

"Ash?" Mickey walked into the room as Ash looked up.

"Ok?"

"Yeah." Mickey loosened his tie before sitting next to his friend. "You?"

"Why was she there?"

"No idea." Mickey smiled. "You know Rachel better than the rest of us."

"She told me once." He paused. "That grifting is in the blood."

"I agree with that." Mickey nodded as his gaze turned to the floor. "But Rachel wasn't like us."

"Nah." Ash sighed. "Last time I was in the nick I worked that out. I know they say there is no loyalty amongst thieves but bloody nora she must have really hated me."

"She was with Frankie's gang." Mickey turned to him. "You know what he's like. He doesn't care who he scams. Not like us. At least we only go after people that can afford to loose money and those that deliberately hurt others. Not like him."

"No." Ash nodded. "Not like him."

"What I don't get, is why you didn't recognise her. I mean Sean said he thought she looked familiar."

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "The lad did recognise her and to be honest I thought she looked familiar but Mickey, it's been ten years. Ten years since I last set eyes on 'er. She looks different. Lost weight for one thing."

"You didn't recognise your ex wife?" Sean asked as he walked in.

"Sean." Mickey warned as the younger man raised an eyebrow. "Why did I?"

"Because." Emma answered as she joined them "She hasn't been using her real name. Look." Emma dropped a magazine on the table as all four men just looked at her. Shaking her head she realised they had no idea what she was talking about. "Look."

"Rachel was in the magazine?" Sean scoffed.

"Yeah, the one I saw you reading. Didn't realise you were so into fashion and make up." Emma smiled slightly as Ash and Mickey smirked. "Look, page 5." Ash picked up the magazine and stared at the picture of Rachel holding hands with the man they had been trying to scam. He sighed heavily before shaking his head and throwing the magazine back onto the table.

"You think she's trying to grift the same man we are?" Albert frowned as he looked at his younger friends. Emma shrugged, knowing that it was a possibility.

"No." Ash narrowed his eyes. "No way. I mean it is possible, yeah of course it's possible." He looked at Mickey who had closed his eyes. Both men knew that Ash didn't want to talk about his divorce or the woman who had broken his heart as well as his spirit. Emma met Mickey's eyes for a moment as the room fell silent. For a moment she understood why Mickey had always told her that two grifters getting together were bad news. It wasn't because he hadn't wanted to be with her, it was because he had been scared she would treat him the way Rachel had treated Ash.

"Excuse me for saying." Albert walked towards them before resting his hands on the back of the sofa behind Sean. "We seem to have an answer phone message." Ash closed his eyes as he prayed it wasn't who he thought it was. The last thing he wanted was to hear his ex wife lie to him again.

#############################

"Answer the phone. Please answer the phone." Stacie closed her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently as Danny chatted up a blonde woman she didn't recognise. She swore in frustration as she heard Mickey's voice on the answer phone.

"Well, I'm glad you still have the same number." She started as the tannoy announced her flight. "Mickey, Albert, Ash. I'm. Well, I'm coming home." She bit her bottom lip as she realised she was glad there had been no one there to answer her call. She was beginning to feel emotion just from hearing Mickey, she had no idea what she would have been like had Ash answered her call. "I can't explain over the phone. But please be careful. Jake and Rachel. Well, they are together and they are up to something. I'll explain if you want to see me. Please just be careful."

Albert frowned as he heard the message. He was relieved his friend was coming home. Stacie had always been a surrogate daughter to him but he couldn't help but worry. Stacie never really got emotional over anything but he could swear she had been close to tears when the message was left.

"Who's that?" Sean looked at the others as Ash ran a hand through his hair.

"Stacie Monroe." Mickey answered. "Her and Danny worked with us before you and Emma."

"She's coming home." Ash smiled slightly. "Why?"

"I think she'll explain that when she gets here." Albert smiled slightly. "Which should be in just a few hours."

"Yeah." Mickey smiled slightly. "I just want to know what happened to make her run back here. Where the Hell is Danny?"

"I guess that is something we'll find out soon enough." Albert glanced at Emma and Sean who had sat quietly on the sofa as the others talked about a woman they had never met. Emma smiled, Stacie Monroe was legendary but she had no idea what the woman was like or why she sounded so scared in her message. Ash stood up and walked to the window as the room fell silent. Emma nodded towards Sean as they both left the room closely followed by Albert. It seemed a quick escape to Eddie's bar was the best way to deal with what was happening. It was obvious Ash was upset but both knew there was no way they would get any answers from him or Mickey. It seemed only Albert was likely to talk to them at that moment. Emma just hoped that her friend would be alright.

#######################

"Why now?" Ash stared out of the window as Mickey remained silent. "Why are they both back in our lives now?"

"I don't know." Mickey answered as Ash shook his head.

"What the Hell is Jake up to? Stacie told me about the scams he used to get her involved with. He's a nasty piece of work, Mick. A really nasty piece of work."

"Yeah." Mickey had met Jake Monroe once or twice and had taken an instant dislike to the sandy haired man. He knew Ash hated him on sight.

"And why the Hell is he caught up with Rachel? I know she's hard work but ..." He turned away.

"They are a good match, Ash. You must see that. Both grifters, both only concerned with money. Neither of them care who they hurt. You know if they are going after Dean it's only for money. At least we are trying to shut him down, stop him from hurting any other girls."

Ash rested his forehead against the glass as Mickey spoke. He knew his friend was right. Rachel had always been mercenary. That wasn't what was worrying him.

"Why was she crying?" He asked quietly. Mickey fell silent, he knew his friend hadn't expected him to answer. The tears had been evident in Stacie's voice. "What's Rachel and Jake done to her?"

"We'll find out when she gets here." Mickey stood as he answered. "You know Stacie better than any of us. She's strong. She'll be fine."

"Yeah." Ash sighed. He just hoped his friend was right.

########################

A/N This story has taken on a life of it's own. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Hustle.**

**Looking for Answers.**

"I do not believe this." Ash stared at his mug as the others looked on in silence. "What the bleedin 'ell are we doing? Sat 'ere waiting for Stacie or my sodding ex mrs to call the shots?"

Mickey sighed heavily as he watched his friend. He knew Ash had missed Stacie but he also knew they had parted on less than good terms. Emma and Sean glanced at each other while Albert got to his feet.

"Well, I don't know about you." Albert started "But I think it is about time we looked into what, exactly Rachel was doing at the hotel last night. She clearly knew we were likely to be there and I would not be surprised if she blew Emma's cover with the mark."

"Would she?" Emma was immediately on edge. Ash held her gaze for a second before nodding.

"Knowing the second and last Mrs Morgan, yeah. Rachel would. If she thought it would give her an in with Dean she'd sell 'er own mother down the river. In fact once she did."

"Ash?" Sean raised his eyebrows as Mickey shook his head.

"You know I used to run the short con. Before we all got together. I was on me own with Rachel. This was after June and me got divorced."

"You were married twice?" Sean was lost.

"Keep up." Ash growled. "Yeah, June God love her was as good as gold. Ended up in hospital for the last few years of her life. A con went wrong. She got hurt." Ash looked at his feet, even after all these years he blamed himself. "Brain damage."

"Oh Ash." Emma blinked as she glanced at the fixer. Ash shrugged his shoulders. He blamed himself for June getting hurt and had no desire to relive the memory of that awful day years before Emma and Sean had known him. Mickey sat on the sofa opposite him. He was at a loss, if Rachel was there then there was a chance she knew June had died the year before. He also knew there was a chance she wanted to hurt Ash, that the only reason she had chosen the same mark as Albert was to get at them. He frowned slightly as Ash fell silent. The tension in the apartment could be cut with a knife as Sean shoved his hands in his pockets and waited.

"So?" Sean looked from one man to the other. "What's the plan?"

"Albert." Mickey decided. "You meet Stacie at the airport."

"Ok."

"Take Emma with you."

"What?" Emma met Mickey's eye.

"Stacie is ok. Albert has known her for years. We all have. If she is up to something then we'd most likely miss it. You have never met her. You may be the only objective pair of eyes we have." Mickey reasoned as his eyes softened. He knew Emma hated to think she was being pushed to the sidelines. All the men had been slightly more protective of her since the debacle with the Russian billionare. It drove her crazy.

"Ok." She smiled slightly. "Albert?"

Albert nodded before ushering Emma towards the door. Sean pulled a face as he waited for Mickey to give him his instructions.

"I never met 'er either." Sean started as Mickey and Ash smirked.

"Nah." Ash smiled for the first time since they had got back to the apartment. "But I think Emma will be more objective."

"How? How can you possibly say that?" Sean glared at him, clearly offended.

"Because Sean." Ash smirked as Mickey shook his head. "You haven't met Stacie Monroe. We have."

"What about you?" Emma asked as she pulled on her coat.

"Me." Mickey looked up at her and smiled slightly. "I'm going to the hotel. See what happens there. Ash?"

"Got to see a man about a dog." Ash got to his feet, grabbed his keys and left.

#####################

The winter sunshine was deceptive as Ash waited behind the old warehouse a few streets away from Eddie's bar. He was freezing but was determined to wait for his contact to turn up. Pulling his collar closer to him he began to wonder if she was ever going to turn up.

"Ash." He smiled as he turned to face the brunette behind him.

"Nikki."

"DCI Nikki Paige to you. How have you been Ash? Keeping out of trouble?" She smiled at her old friend as Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"You know 'ow it is. In our line of work, one of the downsides is we tend to end up working with criminals."

"And I shouldn't arrest you because?"

"Me and my mates sort out the scum you can't touch, either because what they do is only immoral rather than illegal in many cases. You said it yourself Nik. We're really on the same side, it's just I make better money and some of your colleagues can't see the distinction between a grifter and a common thief." Nikki smiled as she folded her arms across her leather jacket.

"Ash."

"Rachel is back. Hanging out with some numpty called Dean. Is 'e on your radar?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Nikki, this guy is scum. And I mean scum. You'd never get anyone to testify against him. He's got too many people afraid of him."

"Not you though." She smiled. "Look we know who he is. He's been in London for a while and let's just say he has made himself known to us."

"Human trafficking, fraud, drugs. You name it he's involved in it." Ash glared. "We wanted to make sure 'e didn't hurt anyone else. A friend got hurt."

"I know. You are being watched Ash." Nikki stared at the floor. "We know. I mean we_ know _he is involved in all these things and worse but we can't touch him. Knowing and having the evidence to get it to court are two different things." She narrowed her eyes. "And believe me, there is nothing I want more than to put that piece of scum behind bars for ther rest of his life."

"Thats where we're different. I have no intention of putting him behind bars."

"Careful Ash." Nikki frowned. "He's killed for less than what you are doing."

"You got something you want to say?"

"Stacie Monroe." Nikki stared at him. "Remember her?"

"I might."

"She's been picked up on FBI surveillance photos. They got her name from our databases. Seems her ex husband sold her out. Jake is working with Dean in the States. Seems Stacie and Danny are going to need you. He's a nasty piece of work but I need evidence."

"You said Rachel was involved in this." Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Again. Hear say, no evidence."

"Nikki, I knew you when you were in nappies. You know as well as I do there was a chance you could 'av ended up a grifter. Don't hold back on me."

"Ok." Nikki closed her eyes for a moment. "I think I have a corrupt copper in my department. We've been chasing Dean for years. I have enough circumstantial to put him away but I can't get him. He's one step ahead. Then your Rachel appears on the scene. Apparently she's his girlfriend."

"No." Ash shook his head.

"But she's also very close to one of my officers. I'm certain thats the link but I have to get the proof."

"Bloody Hell." Ash closed his eyes.

"You make yourselves known and I'll have to arrest you, Mickey and the others." She held his gaze. "We're different sides of the same coin but I'm a DCI. I can't be seen to be condoning what you do. Like it or not you are a criminal."

"A technicality." Ash smirked. "Nah, don't worry Nik. I'm on the level with this. I don't want nothing to do with Rachel and it would give me great pleasure to see you put that arsewipe behind bars. But I aint no snitch."

"I know." Nikki smiled "I respect that. Just so long as you know this meeting never happened. I wasn't here and you were not given the heads up. If you can put this man out of business then I will be more than happy. But be careful."

"Careful is my middle name." He kissed her cheek as she rolled her eyes. "Tell your dad I owe him a pint." Nikki was about to answer but Ash rolled his eyes and walked out into the night.

######################

"There's another thirty minutes before the plane arrives." Emma handed Albert a coffee as he nodded.

"I know."

"Stacie. What's she like?"

"The only person I ever met that was almost as good at what we do as Mickey. She's a natural. But has a very bad taste in men." Albert shook his head.

"Her and Mickey?"

"Emma." Albert sighed as she waved a hand.

"Oh no. I was just."

"You should be asking about her and Ash. Mickey left for a while. Went to Australia to sell the Opera House." Albert shook his head and laughed. "Not his best idea."

"How?"

"Broke up the crew, for a while." Albert sighed. "Stacie and Ash were close when he was away. She looked after him when we found out June died. Her leaving, it broke his heart. Why do you think Mickey was so reluctant to start anything with you?"

"Oh." Emma stared at her cup. "It just seems to me we are wasting time."

"Something happened to Stacie and Danny. Helping her may help us with this job. You know what that man did to Eddie's niece. That's what started all this."

"I know." She sighed. "And this is a long con."

"It is." Albert tapped her hand. "The plane has just arrived." Emma took a deep breath, ready to meet the woman the rest of the team seemed to be so in awe of.

################

A/N more soon. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Hu$tle. Is anyone reading this? Can't believe we have the last episode tonight. :( Let me know if you are reading it.**

**Girl's Talk**

Emma glanced at Albert as the announcer confirmed what Albert had just said. The flight from JFK in New York had arrived. He smiled slightly at Emma as she looked away. For a moment she was determined to hate the woman she had replaced, knowing that if Stacie hadn't broken Ash's heart as Albert had suggested then Mickey wouldn't have pushed her away when they first met. The fact they were now starting to admit how they felt about each other was more luck than judgement.

"Albert." Emma glanced over her shoulder as Albert tapped her on her shoulder.

"Stacie is ok. Don't you worry." He smiled as he walked towards the dark haired woman as Emma watched him go.

#####################

"Ash." Mickey perched on the bar stool as Ash drank his beer. "Where's Eddie?"

"Salsa dancing with Carole."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ash smiled slightly. "They were leaving as I got 'ere. Can't get the staff these days. She's looking well though." He smiled as he thought of the grifter and the landlord.

"Good." Mickey smiled. "I'm pleased for them." He looked around the empty bar as Ash narrowed his eyes.

"We 'ave got a problem."

"I had noticed, Ash."

"Yeah well." Ash paused. "You think we have a problem. I know we do."

"Ash." Mickey smiled. It wasn't like the fixer to talk in riddles. It worried Mickey slightly.

"Not only is Rachel involved and Stacie on 'er way 'ome but we also have a bent copper watching us. I spoke to Nikki earlier."

"Nikki? Not DCI Nikki? Not Max's daughter?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "She's doing well, seems she has that Fisk on 'er team now. She ain't 'appy about it, she knows he 'as a thing against us."

"That's an understatement."

"Yeah. And she knows Rachel is 'aving it away with Dean. So she suggested we be careful. They want 'im safely behind bars but she isn't going to go after us aslong as we keep our heads down and 'opefully get the scum."

"Right." Ash watched as Mickey stared at the desk. "With Rachel, Fisk and now Stacie on the scene I think you are right. There is a problem."

"We can't back out now. We can't change the mark."

"No." Mickey agreed. "We have to approach it another way though." He narrowed his eyes in thought as Ash took another drink.

"You know what he is capable of."

"Yeah." Mickey nodded. "That's the problem. I think we have to hear what Stacie has to say for herself. Do you think you could talk to Rachel? I wouldn't ask."

"No." Ash shook his head. "If it were just me and you on this job then yeah but I ain't putting Albert and the others at risk. It ain't worth that. Albert is getting on. Eddie and Carole are 'appy and Sean and Emma are too young to be in prison or worse."

"Emma and Sean are not kids." Mickey stated "And Albert is the consumate professional."

"Yeah. Maybe." Ash drained the last of his drink. "But I aint risking it."

Mickey sighed heavily. He knew they had to find a way to get to the mark but it was obvious that something had to be done if Rachel and Fisk were protecting him.

#########################"

"Stacie." Albert hugged her as she smiled.

"Hi."

"You ok? You look great. Where's Danny?"

"Yes. Thanks and I have no idea." She smiled as she looked around the packed airport. A million and one other people seemed to be greating loved ones. Emma stood on the sidelines trying not to look uncomfortable.

"You must be Emma." Stacie stepped towards her.

"Yeah." Emma glanced at Albert as Stacie smiled slightly.

"I spoke to Ash about a month after Mickey put his new crew together. He mentioned a brother and sister that had joined. Steve?"

"Sean." Emma corrected. She couldn't help but like the dark haired woman, even if she didn't trust her.

"Ladies." Albert smiled. "Let's go home. Stacie, you can tell me what happened to Danny."

"He was coming." Stacie shrugged. "He just changed his mind at the last minute. What happened to Billy?"

"He." Albert sighed. "Decided that a different crew was for him. Slightly disappointing. Come on." He ushered the woman away as Emma couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched.

#############################

A/N Please review. Is anyone reading this? If so please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Explanations?**

Danny shook his head as he stared at the departures board. He had been flirting with the young blonde for so long that he had missed his flight. He knew Stacie would be half way to London by now. Shaking his head he walked across to the flight attendant hoping he could blag his way on to another flight.

"I told you once Sir." The pretty brunette smiled. "You are booked as a stand by. You were actually in the airport when the flight you were orginally were booked on announced it was ready for boarding."

"Yeah, I know but." Danny really couldn't think of an excuse. He had always left things until the last minute.

"In that case." The American woman smiled. "You just have to wait. Have a nice day." She turned to talk to the next customer as Danny skulked off to wait.

##############################

Emma smiled slightly as she watched Ash and Stacie greet each other. She couldn't help but like the older woman and could see Ash still had feelings for her. Albert shook his head slightly and headed off to the kitchen to make a drink while Mickey and Ash said their hellos. He couldn't help but notice the way Emma was appraising them all. He knew he was right, the girl was a natural at reading people. Even seasoned grifters.

"Hello Sean." He smiled as Sean grunted before throwing himself into the seat next to the breakfast bar. "What is it?"

"I think we have chosen the wrong mark."

"No." Albert sighed. "Why do you think that? The guy is scum. You know that."

"Yeah." Sean nodded as he stared into his mug. "He is a right scumbag. He is linked to all sorts of stuff. Drugs, cons, stuff that really hurts people and as Mickey always says you can never con an innocent man."

"And he also says never be the mark."

"Yeah." Sean closed his eyes as he leant back. "Why is it I get the feeling we are being set up? I mean we are going to end up as the mark. Stacie hasn't been heard of for a couple of years. Or if she has then she's never talked about in front of me and Em. This ex wife of Ash's has to have something against him and I bet she has told Dean that we were at the reception the other night. Ash might not have recognised her at the start but then she is bound to have recognised him."

"Sean, listen to me."

"No." He shook his head. "I am all for taking him out. You know that but the police haven't been able to do it so how can we?"

Albert shook his head as Ash appeared in the doorway.

"Right." He leant against the wooden door frame as he watched both men turn to him. "This life we lead means we often come into what the rest of the world may call unsavory characters. This lifestyle also puts us on the fringes of society, so we are more likely to be on the recieving end of this type of person but it does not mean we run away at the slightest bit of difficulty. Now Rachel is a grade A pain in the rear end. I know that I was married to her for long enough."

"How long were you married?" Sean raised an eyebrow.

"Six months. Six of the longest months of my life." He shook his head.

"Six months!"

"Hey, shut it. We all make mistakes. I was with June for nearly ten years before she died. God rest her, now she was a lady." He smiled "Bloody good grifter too."

"That she was." Albert smiled as he remembered the blonde that had died almost five years earlier. He had thought Ash would never fall for anyone again but seeing him with Stacie had changed his mind.

"So? How can we go after this mark?" Sean shrugged his shoulders. "He is bound to know who we are now."

"Get yourself in there." He pointed to the living room "While I call Eddie and you'll find out."

"Eddie?"

"Yeah, we may just need reinforcements on this one." Ash smiled as he saw Sean raise an eyebrow.

"Eddie and Carol. You didn't think we were just going to get Eddie involved did you?" He shook his head as the other grifters followed him into the living room.

#############################

Stacie stared at the laptop as the image of Rachel Morgan and Dean Andrew Davies on the laptop. She felt her blood run cold as the image changed to that of the ballroom where the team had first noticed Rachel.

"And you had no idea she was involved?" Stacie folded her arms as Mickey stood alongside her.

"No. Not until Sean noticed her going in to the ballroom. Then we got out of there."

"And you think she spotted you?"

"It is a possibility." Mickey narrowed his eyes.

"You do know what this man was capable of? Is capable of?"

"Yes." Mickey stated calmly.

"And you still want to go after him?"

"Yes."

"You don't change Mickey Bricks." Stacie shook her head as Emma sat on the cream sofa.

"And it was going well until I gave the wrong name. I was supposed to be Vicky and I told him my name was Charlotte Stone." She groaned.

"Doesn't matter."

"I blew it." Emma berated herself.

"No." Stacie turned to her. "Trust me, he wont remember what name you gave. You are young, very pretty and blonde. That is what he will remember."

Emma wrinkled her nose as Mickey shoved his hands in his trouser pockets, trying to keep his temper. He hated men like Dean and couldn't wait to see him get his comeuppance. Stacie smiled sympathetically.

"How did you meet him then Stace?" Carole asked as she sat next to Eddie.

"In New York last year." Stacie knew one of them were going to ask. "He wasn't a mark, just someone Danny got talking to."

"And?" Eddie leant forward as Emma and Mickey exchanged glances.

"And he is a greedy, sexist, spiteful little man that cannot take no for an answer."

"Stacie?" Ash held her gaze.

"He likes his own way and doesn't care how he gets it. Danny could see he was a grifter but he was conning old people in to giving him their life savings while also conning young girls that he could make them the next big super model. As long as they gave him $4,000 dollars to promote them."

"People actually fall for that modelling scam?" Emma shook her head sadly.

"Yeah, believe it or not. There are still alot of people who will pay that kind of money to chase a dream. As far as the older people I could see he was scamming them for their pensions, savings and doing so by playing on their fears. As soon as Danny and I realised what he was doing we got away. Went to Washington D C for a while. Oh and I placed an anonymous call to the NYPD before we left." She smiled sadly as Ash laughed.

"You did what?"

"There's being a grifter and there is being a con artist. You know the difference. I wasn't having him give decent grifters like us a bad name."

"Stace, we are criminals too. Technically." Carole laughed.

"Maybe." She nodded as Ash and Mickey smiled at each other. "But not like him. We don't hurt innocent people. My Jake was like that so I got out. Seen it once, not keen to see it again."

"Then what happened?" Sean asked as Emma glanced at Mickey. She had seen the scar on Stacie's forarm and could imagine what was coming next.

"How was I to know that he had friends in the police?" She closed her eyes as she pulled her shirt sleeve up to her elbow. "Three days in the ICU for me and a set of broken ribs, concussion and a nasty cut on his eyebrow for Danny. That's what happened next. When I saw Jake in New York I knew I had to get home. Danny was supposed to come with me."

Ash lowered his eyes as he tried to keep his temper. The scar on Stacie's arm looked as painful as he imagined it would be.

"Well." Ash stated. "That settles it. We are taking him down." Mickey and Albert nodded as Emma got to her feet.

"Yeah." She agreed as Stacie shook her head.

"I was trying to warn you off."

"We don't get warned off, sorry Stace." She smiled as Emma turned to Mickey, her dark hair falling in her face.

"I can see why you like her."

Mickey smiled and was about to answer when the door burst open. Sean swore as the team turned to face the new arrival.

"Hiya." Danny beamed as he dropped his bags on the carpet. "What'd I miss?"

####################

A/N More soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer Hustle isn't mine.**

**The Plan**

"Sean, Emma." Micky got to his feet as he regarded the spiky haired grifter in the doorway of their apartment. "Meet Danny Blue."

"Hiya." He smiled as Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you were coming home." Stacie turned to face her friend.

"What? And miss all this? Not for the world." He smiled broadly as Ash rolled his eyes. "Ash, Albert."

"Daniel." Albert remained seated. "You took your time."

"Yeah." He stepped into the room as Stacie smiled. "Sorry about that. Little problem at the airport."

"She was about my height. Hardly little."

"And I am sure she was gay. Stacie, I mean come on."

"Gay?" Emma laughed. "Because no straight woman could resist you?"

"Exactly." Danny beamed as the other men in the room groaned.

"Can we get back to the matter in hand?" Albert turned away from the younger members of the team as Emma and Stacie exchanged glances. It was rare that the older man showed any anger towards any of them. The fact Danny had caused such a reaction was a worry. Mickey nodded before sitting back down. Emma couldn't help but smile as she realised he was now sitting ever so slightly closer to her than he had been before the new comer had arrived.

##############################

"You sure this is gonna work?" Ash watched as Mickey tugged on his cufflinks.

"Honestly?" Ash smiled as Mickey raised an eyebrow. "I hope it does but I have no idea. We know Rachel is only ever interested in money."

"Yeah."

"We also know that the mark is a nasty, violent, crook of a man that has somehow got involved with your ex wife. That his involvement with her happened sometime after he left America. While in America he and friends of his assaulted Stacie and Danny."

"Which means neither can be seen in all this." Eddie spoke up. "And to be honest, I really don't want my Carole involved either. It aint that long since she had the heart attack."

"Nothing will happen to Carole." Mickey smiled at the barman. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Better not. She's the one good thing in my life. I know you think I'm a soppy old git but I am happy for the first time in years. And thats down to her."

"Aw, Mills n Boon eat your 'eart out." Ash teased as Eddie blushed. "Nah mate. I am just winding you up. Carole is a good girl."

"Good grifter."

"Are my ears burning?" Carole smiled as she walked in. "Eddie, don't worry about me." She took his hand as she spoke. "I have been up against bigger and nastier than this plank and I can handle myself. Cardiac stent or not."

"Yeah but." Eddie turned to face her as she touched his cheek. Mickey and Ash pulled a face and stepped away from the couple. Both pretended they hadn't noticed what was going on in front of them as Emma and Sean walked in. For a moment Mickey held his breath. Emma smiled shyly as she slipped into a booth a little way away from the bar. She knew he hated her acting as bait but with Dean's background it seemed the obvious thing to do.

"You never know, Dean may remember me from the ball." She smiled slightly as Mickey tugged on his tie.

"Yeah."

"Eddie will be in the bar with Carole. Stacie and Danny will be outside. I just need to get talking to him. That's all. Same as I was the other night. You just need to keep out of the way so that I can find a way in. Rachel doesn't know me, so even if she recognises me she wont have the connection to you and Ash." She covered his hand with her own as he closed his eyes.

"Emma."

"You heard Stacie." She paused. "He's spiteful, sexist and if he was chocolate he'd eat himself. I can do this."

"I know you can." Mickey opened his eyes. "But maybe I don't want you to."

"You said it yourself Mickey. When I first met you." She slid her hand away, aware that the others could see what was going on should they look in their direction. "Never let the feelings get in the way of the work."

"That was before."

"He hurt people. He conned Albert's friend's grandaughter. She was 17 and was missing for how long?"

"Three months." Sean leant against the side of the booth as Mickey nodded. "I agree with Mickey."

"You would." Emma flashed him a look. "Just watch my back until I get out of there. Ash has worked up a perfect legend for me. Charlotte Stone is a real person as far as the paperwork is concerned."

"Ok." Mickey stared her straight in the face. "Tell me about Charlotte."

"31 years old. Ex model, currently looking to set up her own modelling agency. Divorced from you." She smiled as Mickey rolled his eyes. "No children, one older sister - Cathy Kennedy."

"That's me." Carole smiled broadly. "And I am going to have a drink with my younger sister. Come on love, before these lads over think it any more. I'm all for the long con but if this one goes on any longer the rest of my hair will be grey."

"Be careful." Albert watched the women go as Stacie ran a hand through her long black hair hoping that neither of them faced what she had done that cold night in New York not so long ago.

###############################

Danny sat reading the paper as he watched Dean walk into the nightclub bar. The Vauxhall Astra he had acquired was not the kind of car he had been thinking about when Ash had told him what he would be doing. Sean sat next to him waiting for the text message from Emma that would let him know it was time to work the part of the con he was best at. The role of annoyed and over protective little brother came easily to him at the best of times.

"Come on."

"You are starting to sound like Mickey." Danny teased as Sean narrowed his eyes. His gaze never left the door of the nightclub.

"Leave it."

"Touchy!"

"I said leave it. Look my sister is in there. I don't see why you are even here."

"I am part of this crew!"

"You left."

"Well yeah."

"And Albert and the others had to pick up the pieces. So shut up and let me do my job."

"Ok, ok." Danny raised an eyebrow as a black cab pulled up opposite them. Dean got out and paid the cabbie before disappearing inside.

"We have lift off."

########################

Mickey stared at the computer monitor, grateful that Ash and Sean had been able to blag their way into the nightclub earlier in the day. They had posed as workmen there to fix the CCTV. Ash had managed to set up a feed so that the CCTV linked straight to the laptop they were currently watching.

"You know this is doing me 'ead in." Ash stated as Mickey nodded.

"Yeah."

"We should be down there. Carole is barely out of the hospital. Danny is an idiot at the best of times. Sean is too overprotective of his sister and Emma is still recovering."

"She said she can do this."

"Yeah." Ash looked at his friend. "And you know why she said that?"

"Ash."

"No Mickey. You and Albert are me best mates. You can hear this from me." Ash stared at his feet. "She is only there because she thinks she has something to prove."

"She doesn't." Mickey's voice was lower than usual. Almost a whisper as he watched the grainy image of Emma sat next to Carole appeared on the screen.

"She thinks she does." Ash pushed on. "After what happened before we ended up in Cardiff. You've been treating her differently. Now we all know there is something between the two of you. I aint saying you should hide it but there is no way you can let it affect what we do. I did that with Rachel and look what happened."

"Ash."

"No." Ash turned to stare at him as the image on the screen changed. "She is better than that. None of us would have handled what happened to er as well as she did. You keep telling me she can do this job with her eyes shut. Let her."

"I can't loose her." Mickey almost whispered as Albert leant forward to get a better look at the screen.

"Guys."

"Never thought I'd see the day." Ash smiled slightly before turning back to the screen. Mickey blushed as Albert got to his feet.

"Guys."

"What?"

"I just spoke to Carole." He placed his mobile phone back on the table. "Sean and Danny are looking and Stacie is ringing her contacts but." He shook his head.

"What?" Mickey knew Albert well enough to almost predict the next words out of his mouth.

"Emma's gone."

#####################################

A/N More soon. Where's Emma? Can the crew finish the con and find her or will they need her to rescue them? Please review. I am not keen on this chapter. The next one will be better. We're almost at the end now.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I only wish I owned Hustle. Sadly I don't.

Finders Keepers?

Carole stared around the nightclub as the music assaulted her ears. She had no idea where the younger woman had gone. It had happened so quickly that she was unable to see how it had happened. Closing her eyes she tried to think before pushing her way through the crowd to the bar.

"Excuse me luv." She tried her best charm smile as a young man smiled at her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm looking for me mate. Seem to have got seperated from her."

"Oh yeah?" He smiled. "What does she look like?"

"Thin, blonde, royal blue shoes and dress. You know the type, could be a model." Carole sighed. "Called Charlotte."

"Nah sorry."

"Ok, if you see her tell her Caz is looking for her."

"Will do. " The barman sighed as Carole watched a door slam in the distance.

###################

Mickey felt sick as Albert's words sunk in. Ash stared at him for a moment as Mickey sat down heavily on the sofa. It was as if he literally had the stuffing knocked out of him.

"Mick?"

"How?"

"Dunno." Ash sighed. "We had that place covered. But then I've said that before." He snatched his mobile up from the coffee table as Albert ran the cctv footage Ash had hacked one more time.

"I just don't see how she has left the nightclub." The elderly American tapped his lip as he spoke. "I just don't see how."

"It's too dangerous to send Stacie and Danny in to look for her. Does Sean know?" Ash grabbed his car keys as he asked. One eye still on Mickey who was quieter than he had ever seen him.

"Yes. Eddie has told him. He's convinced she is in trouble."

"He knows his sister." Mickey snapped before storming out of the apartment as Albert shook his head.

"Ash?"

"Yeah." Ash turned to face him.

"I'll deal with the others and Sean. You look after him. You know as well as I do if something has happened to Emma it will kill him."

Ash nodded before following his friend out into the night.

########################

Emma closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall as she stared at the older woman. Half of her wanted to cry but the other half wanted to strangle the brunette in front of her.

"Emma Kennedy."

"Rachel Morgan." Emma narrowed her eyes.

"So, introductions over with." Dean laughed as Emma's eyes remained fixed on the older woman. "I see you both know each other. Emma, I do not take kindly to grifters on my patch. I thought Ms Monroe would have told you that."

"It isn't your patch." Emma was too annoyed to be scared. She just prayed Carole was ok. The woman was the love of Eddie's life and just out of hospital. It seemed things were finally looking up for the hapless barman.

"Any patch I am on, is my patch." He stepped closer to her as she fought the urge to be sick. Memories of the now infamous con that went wrong sprang to the forefront of her mind. It was all she could do to stop herself shaking.

"Seems my Rachel noticed you and your friend in the club and recognised her ex husband watching us a few nights ago. I don't like being stalked."

"Stalked is such a nasty word." Emma closed her eyes as he ran a finger down her face.

"Such a pretty girl."

Emma remained silent as his fingers traced the outline of her dress. The urge to be sick grew stronger by the second. The only man she had wanted to touch her had reverted to treating her as if she was glass, about to break at any moment.

"Never mind. I have hurt pretty girls before now. Isn't that right? Rachel."

"Oh yes."

"Do you think it would send the right message out to your ex husband if I sent this pretty little girl back to him not looking so pretty?"

"I'm not scared of you. You disgust me." Emma snapped as he pulled her hair back and kissed her neck. Rachel laughed.

"Maybe not to Ashley but I think Michael would get the message. Loud and clear." Rachel rested her hands on her hips as she spoke. Emma glared at her as Dean stepped away. It was then she saw the knife in his hand.

"Maybe." Emma agreed. "But the thing is, I don't intend on being the messenger."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer Hu$tle does not belong to me. I just wish it did!**

**Reunited?**

Emma closed her eyes as she realised she had been left alone in the room. The relief that Dean and Rachel had disappeared was short lived. She had no idea what had happened to Carole or whether the others knew where she was. Opening her eyes she blinked as she tried to work out how she was going to get back to Stacie, Carole and the boys.

#################

"I don't believe this." Carole looked around the nightclub as the music began to give her a headache. The mobile in her hand began vibrating as Sean jogged through the crowds towards her.

"Sean."

"Hiya," He rested his hands on her shoulders. "You ok? Eddie is worried sick."

"Is he? Bless him." Carole smiled as Sean ushered her across to the tables on the edge of the dancefloor.

"What happened to my sister?"

"Christ knows because I'm damn certain I don't." Carole huffed as Sean glared at her. "One minute she was off to talk to the mark and the next gone. I was watching her the whole time. I swear." Carole shook her head as she realised she was on the verge of tears. "Have you spoken to Mickey?"

"No." Sean almost spat the word.

"Ok." Carole raised her hands in surrender. "I get you are worried but give your sister some credit. She'd first class at what she does. So don't you go throwing your weight around like you are the only one who cares about her. She's my mate."

"She's my sister."

"Poor cow." Carole huffed as Sean glared at her.

"Getting on well I see." Danny beamed as he rested both hands on Sean's shoulders in the same way Sean had done to Carole minutes earlier.

"You shouldn't be in here." Sean turned to the older man as Carole raised an eyebrow.

"No mate, that is where you are wrong." Danny smirked. "Dean left about five minutes ago."

"Alone?" Carole rested a hand on her chest as Danny nodded.

"Nah with that Rachel bird Ash was married to. No sign of our Emma though, so I reckon she is still in here."

"Well, there is one way to find out." Carole smirked as both men looked at her. She nodded towards the little red box on the wall. "Oh for God's sake." She shook her head as she wandered over to the wall and discreetly pulled the fire alarm. The deafening ring of the fire alarm caused almost everyone in the building to run for the exits as the bouncers tried and failed to control them.

"May just put a call into the Health and Safety exec after this." Danny smirked as he jogged towards the exit hoping that Emma was somewhere in the throng.

#######################

"MICKEY!" Ash jogged after his friend as Mickey had no intention of slowing down to wait for him. "Bleedin' nora!"

"Ash, the con went wrong. Again. And Emma is in trouble. Again."

"You don't know that." Ash fell into step beside him. "You have to trust your crew. You know that."

"Yeah? And what if this has Emma running away from us for good?"

"What if you've lost 'er. That's what you mean." Ash watched as Mickey narrowed his eyes. "Oh come on, none of us are stupid. Well, Eddie and Sean can be a bit slow on the uptake granted. But we know you are in love with the girl."

"You know the golden rule of grifters."

"No, Mick." Ash stared at him. "That's your rule. It never did me much harm."

"Rachel?"

"A mistake. One I'm still paying for. June was not a mistake." Ash straightened up to his full height as he watched Mickey nod. He had loved June too in his own way. Both men knew there would never be a grifter quite like Ash's second wife. Even Albert had stated she was too good for him.

"So?"

"We go to the nightclub. We find Deano and we sort this. Once and for all. He knows we are on a job an' he's the mark. Rachel will have told him that. You want me to talk to 'er, so I will. Not for you. For Emma."

"Thanks Ash." Mickey smiled his first genuine smile of the night.

"Don't bloody thank me. Emma is a good girl." He stormed off towards the taxi rank at the end of the street as Mickey took a deep breath and followed him.

##################

The sound of the fire alarm scared Emma half to death. She was in a locked room in a nightclub, apparently alone in a building that was now on fire. Closing her eyes she tried to force her heartbeat back into a normal rhythm as she rested her head on the locked door. Frowning she realised there was no smoke or smell of smoke. Her head spun with a combination of being in almost pitch darkness and fear. She shook the doorhandle again as the screech of the fire alarm began to die away. The door wouldn't move.

"Oh this is just great!" She hissed under her breath as she slapped her hands against the door.

"HELP!" She carried on hitting and kicking the door in the hope someone other than Dean or Rachel would let her out.

#####################

"You better have a good reason for loitering in a public place." Ash smiled as Stacie wound her car window down.

"Ash."

"Stacie, Eddie." He nodded to the hapless bar owner.

"Alright Ash?" Eddie smiled slightly, clearly agitated.

"Have been better." He nodded towards Mickey who was now deep in converation with Albert on his mobile phone. Ash couldn't help but feel grateful that the veteran grifter had stayed at home.

"Emma?"

"No clue. Not yet. Stacie, get Eddie back to the apartment and look after Albert." Ash glanced across at Mickey knowing that for once he was going to have to take charge. They fell silent as the sounds of a fire alarm pierced the air.

"What the?" Stacie turned to watch the teenagers and other partygoers run from the club.

"My Carole." Eddie smiled. "That'll be my Carole that will. With the alarm."

"RIght then. I dunno about you but I am gonna find me ex wife and ask 'er what the bleedin' ell she is playing at. Fancy joining me?"

"I thought?"

"Change of plan Stace." Ash sighed as he met her eyes. She nodded while Eddie got out of the car.

"What about Mick?"

"Eddie, I'll look after him. Carole is in the nightclub with Sean and Danny yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'll send Mickey in there. Let's 'ope our girl is still in there somewhere." He jogged over to his friend as Mickey ended the call.

"She's in the club." Mickey stated with a certainty he hadn't felt since he had got Danny and Stacie back on the crew. He still couldn't bring himself to fully trust his former friend. The floater could be a liability at the best of times. Now was not the best of times.

"Yeah, looks like. I think I know where Rachel is. I'm taking Stacie with me. You get in there and find Emma. Before the fire brigade turn up and we end up answering some very awkward questions."

#####################################

"Did you hear that?" Carole pushed past Danny and almost ran against the throng of people trying to escape as Danny and Sean glanced at each other before pushing their way through the crowd in the direction Carole had vanished into.

"Yeah." Danny frowned as he saw Mickey arrive. "Blimey, here comes the cavalry."

"Shut up Danny." Sean hissed as Mickey reached them. Carole shouted through the door as she tried the handle. Shaking it furiously she realised the others had joined her.

"EMMA! It's locked luv."

"Car? Carole?"

"Yes luvvy, but it's locked."

"STAND BACK!" Mickey yelled as Emma did as she was told.

"You aren't gonna?" Danny smirked. Sean shook his head while Carole stepped back and tugged on Danny's shirt for him to get out of the way.

"STAND BACK.!" Sean repeated Mickey's instruction before nodding at Mickey. Both men kicked the door once. Nothing happened. Glaring at the door they tried again satisfied when the splinters shattered under their force. Emma ran a hand through her hair knowing Mickey was going to blame her for the con going wrong. He smiled slightly as she held his gaze.

"You ok?" Sean asked. Emma nodded. In seconds Mickey crossed the room to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Told you." Carole held out her hand for Danny to hand her the £5 she had won. Neither Emma or Mickey were aware of them as Sean ushered them all out of the room.

##################################

Ash stared up at the tower block he knew Rachel now lived in. Dean had the penthouse suite and he knew Rachel well enough to know she would have moved in too.

"Ash." Stacie rested her hand on his knee as she spoke.

"I'm ok."

"Are you?" She bit her lip. Ash nodded while Stacie followed his gaze to the impossibly tall building.

"Be careful." She moved her hand. He smiled slightly, getting out the car he crossed to her side.

"Yeah, I will. Put the car out of sight. Stace, luv anyone would think you cared." She shook her head slightly watching him jog towards the entrance to the building. Sighing she knew he had no idea just how much she did care.

#########################

A/N Not happy with this but it leads nicely into the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Hu$tle. I just wish I did.**

**Together?**

Stacie closed her eyes as she sat in the parked car around the corner from where she had dropped Ash off. It was still dark, almost the middle of the night and she couldn't help but worry that the fixer had just walked into more trouble than any of them had ever expected.

"Be ok." She mumbled under her breath. "Please Ash, don't do anything really stupid."

################

Emma closed her eyes as she felt Mickey rest a hand on the small of her back and usher her out of the nightclub. She was relieved they had found her but annoyed and she didn't really know why. She avoided Mickey's gaze as they followed Carole, Sean and Danny back through the crowd.

"He knows what I am." She half whispered as Mickey turned to her, barely able to hear her over the noise of the fire alarm.

"Doesn't matter." He almost breathed the word in her ear as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Of course it does." She hissed. "Another job gone wrong because of me. Mickey, I never should have come home." Emma stepped away from them as Mickey closed his eyes and swore. Carole and Sean huddled together as she pulled her mobile phone from her pocket and began to ring a taxi to take them home.

"Emma."

"She's right, luv." Carole started as Mickey whirled around to face her. "He does know who she is. Of course he does, he aint bloody daft, is he? Rachel Morgan will 'av twisted the knife there."

"And?" Danny stared at the dark haired woman.

"We can still take this piece of scum down."

"And how do you suggest we do that? He put me in hospital back in the States, left Stacie terrified he was going to kill us both and now he's done God knows what to that kid." Danny shook his head. "Nah, it's too dangerous."

"Emma is not a kid." Mickey automatically jumped to her defence. "She knew what she was going into."

"Yeah." Sean ran a hand through his hair. "So go after her. Or do you really think she's right? That she's messed it up because if you want her to go, you are going the right way about it."

"I." Mickey stared after the blonde as she walked away, head bowed.

"Go after her." Carole smiled. "We can still do this. He aint got a clue who I am."

"Carole." Mickey warned as the grifter raised an eyebrow.

"Go."

########################

Ash stared at the dark haired woman as Nikki Page's words ran through his mind. He knew the police woman was right. If he was caught with Dean or Rachel he knew he was going to prison. For a moment he wondered if that was what Rachel really wanted. Revenge on him for finally having the guts to admit what his friends had known all along. It was a mistake to marry her.

"Rach."

"Ashley."

"Need a word." He pushed past her, deciding that if he was going to get in trouble there was no point in half measures.

"I think we said all we had to when you put me in prison and filed for divorce." She hissed as he turned to face her.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Piss off Ash."

"Nah, see I can't do that."

"You did once." She glared at him.

"A man died." He rounded on her. "And when I say man I mean kid. What was he? Twenty? Twenty one? 'e died because you sold him out. Poor kid."

"Why are you here?" She pulled herself up to her full height as he narrowed her eyes.

"I want to know what you are playing at. You and Dean."

"I assure you, Ash. I am not playing."

#################

Stacie checked her watch for what felt like the tenth time in as many minutes. She knew what Dean was capable of and the thought Ash was in there, without back up made her feel physically sick. Her mobile rang as she tried not to jump out of her skin.

"Eddie!"

"Sorry luv. Everyone is back at mine. Where are you?"

"Waiting for Ash." She sighed. "I think I may be a while."

####################

"Emma." Mickey stepped in front of her as she finally stopped walking. "Please."

"Please? Please what? Stop messing up? Stop letting these idiots get away with everything? I never joined your crew to slow you down but that's what I am doing. Don't you see? After that man did what he did, after that I can't do this anymore."

"You can."

"No." Emma stared at him. "I can see it even if you can't. Or wont."

Mickey closed his eyes as he touched her hand. Emma sighed heavily, it was the first time she had almost broke down since they had come home from Cardiff. Part of her wished she had stayed there.

"You helped sell him the monument in Roath Park. That was you."

"No." Emma shook her head. "No, it was you and Albert."

"I don't want to loose you."

"Why?" Emma held his gaze.

"You know why?"

"Do I? Because it seems to me, the Mickey I saw in Cardiff was one thing but the Mickey here? Different man altogether. It's like you can barely be in the same room as me." She wiped a hand across her face, angry with herself for becoming emotional. "Was that just a con? Because you need a girl on the team? Well, you don't have to pretend now. Carole's here and Stacie."

"I was giving you time. After everything that happened." Mickey held out his hands in surrender as she raised an eyebrow.

"Time." She shook her head. "Time?"

"Yes." He risked stepping nearer to her. "Emm, I haven't changed how I feel about you."

"Mickey." She glanced at the floor while Mickey spoke. One hand daring to touch her waist.

"I thought you had changed how you felt about me." He rested his forehead against her as she closed her eyes.

"No."

"Because, Emma Kennedy I broke the golden rule of grifters the day I met you." She pulled back a little and frowned.

"What?"

"I fell for you. Hook, line and sinker. And Sean, Ash and Albert all saw it, even if you didn't."

"But?"

"Why didn't I make a move? Nerves? Respect for your brother's wishes. Just back in the UK, just avoided a lengthy prison sentance in Austrailia." He shrugged his shoulders. Emma swore as their mobiles began ringing instantaneously.

"Sean." Emma sighed.

"Albert." Mickey frowned.

"We haven't finished this." Emma kissed his cheek before answering the phone. Her brother was clearly panicking, as was Albert as Mickey tried to calm the older grifter down. Both looked at each other as they ended the call.

"Oh my God." Emma looked away as tears filled her eyes.

"They've got Ash."

#################################

A/N Is Ash ok? More soon?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own Hu$tle. If I did there would be a new series!**

**Friend in Need?**

"Ash." Rachel glared at her ex husband as he walked towards the sofa. The modern apartment was clearly out of her price league. He smirked slightly before turning to face her.

"You know somfin?"

"Something." She spat. "Speak English."

"You know something." He put on his best cut glass English accent. "In this line of work, on the fringes of legality if you will we can meet with some undesirable people." He held her gaze.

"True." She conceeded.

"And you know this bloke you've picked up with. He aint exactly the most honorable bloke."

"And you would know all about that?" Ash froze as he heard the click of a hand gun just behind his head.

"Yeah, as it 'appens." He turned to face Dean. "I would."

######################

Stacie paced the carpet in front of Albert as she told them what had happened. The aging grifter closed his eyes as he tried to think through what she had told them.

"So Ash walked into that apartment of his own choice?" He asked as Stacie nodded.

"You know what he's like."

"Yeah." Mickey sighed. One glance at Emma told him how nervous she was. He made a mental note to kill Ash if he ever got out of whatever he had been caught up in.

"What do we know about Dean and Rachel?" Danny asked. "I mean really?"

"Rachel, originally Rachel Davies. 45 years old. Originally from Tyneside."

"And?" Stacie sighed. She hated the woman more than she had hated anyone in her life.

"And she has always been a money grabbing, ball breaking bitch who doesn't care who she hurts to get what she wants. The last time she was on our radar was about three months after Ash divorced her. Running a scam while on bail. Conned about £250,000 from a local priest."

"Oh nice." Sean snapped as Emma shot him a look.

"Ok, so that's her. She's clearly only involved with Dean for the money." Carole sighed, sitting next to Eddie. "Question is, what do we do about Dean?"

"Small time thief, graduated in to the big league about five years ago." Danny began pacing.

"Will you sit down? Between the pair of you I'm getting dizzy." Eddie grumbled. Stacie huffed before sitting the other side of Eddie and folding her arms.

"They have Ash. That is all I need to know."

"Right." Emma smiled slightly at her, knowing if it were Mickey she would feel the same. Mickey nodded once.

"Now he is a multimillionare with a nice little sideline in prostitues and drugs."

"Well, that's our in." Eddie smirked as all eyes fell on him. "What's his real life job supposed to be?"

"Something in the antiques business. His firm supplied props for a few very successful music videos back last year. That was why he was at the Ball the other night. He also owns three nightclubs." Albert realed off the names of the clubs as Carole ran a hand through her long brown hair.

"Look chick, I reckon we have a good chance of getting our Ash back. Rachel is not the in, we all know she'd sell her own granny."

"Because she did." Mickey smirked as he saw Emma and Sean snapped their eyes to him. "She did! Well, nearly. Ash stopped her."

"Right then." Albert checked his watch. "There is only one thing we can do to get him back."

"What's that?" Stacie blinked.

"We play him at his own game. Carole, set up a meeting."

"I was only ever a fixer." Carole sighed.

"Carole." Eddie met her eyes. "You haven't been out of hospital long."

"I'll be fine. Mickey?"

"I'll be in the background. I think it's time we moved it up from the long con to the short con we haven't done in a while." He watched as Albert nodded.

"But?"

"If we don't I think Ash may run out of time."

###################

Mickey walked through the busy London streets towards the place he had agreed to meet Ash's contact. It had been years since he had needed the help of the young woman who's father had helped them out so many years ago.

"Michael Stone." He smiled as he heard his name. "One reason why I shouldn't be reading you your rights?"

"Because you need us to help you take Dean and his operation down."

"Go on."

"Nikki, listen."

"Go on."

"Ash told me you have a copper on your team you don't trust. Well, I reckon he has been tipping Dean off for the last few years. That's why you haven't been able to pin anything on him."

"That is one Hell of an accusation."

"They've got Ash. They will kill him, if they haven't already. I want you to help us get my friend home in one piece. In return I will give you the most wanted drug dealer and human trafficker in London, if not England."

"How?"

"I am going to set up a drug's deal. I'll call you when and where. But I'll need time to get my people out."

"Your people?" She closed her eyes. "I am a Detective Chief Inspector. I can't just turn a blind eye to what you are doing. I warned Ash."

"Ash saved your father's neck. More than once."

"And I am grateful. I always will be."

"Then it's payback time. Ash needs us. I can do this and give you Dean and Rachel on a plate. If we don't, not only will Ash die - that is if he hasn't been killed already but you will be able to get two of the most disgusting human beings on the planet behind bars and flush out the mole on your team."

"Five minutes. You will have five minutes from when we get the call to when we turn up."

"Thank you." Mickey smiled, finally believing he had a chance of seeing his friend again.

#############

"Ah hello." Emma's cut glass English accent contrasted with the small car she was sat in. "My name is Charlotte Stone, you may have heard of my company Stone and Mason." She tried to keep a straight face as Sean rolled his eyes. "I believe my company may be able to put some business your way." She listened to the man on the other end of the line before turning to face Carole in the back seat of the car.

"Well?" The bubbly grifter asked.

"We're in."

####################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer. Not mine. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is mostly Emma/Mickey and Ash?Stacie. Not sure what the dynamic was with them as I've only seen a few episodes with Stacie in. Please let me know if its too OOC.**

**Game On.**

Emma replaced the handset as Carole smiled. The former fixer was in her element and it showed. It had been a while since she had been the face of a con. She glanced at Eddie and the smile fell from her face. Eddie shook his head and walked away from the pair, clearly worried sick about his girlfriend.

"He took the bait?" Stacie asked. Emma nodded.

"Hook, line and sinker." Emma got to her feet. "He said he'll meet you at the nightclub in Park Place in two hours."

"Right then." Carole beamed. "I've got to get my act together. Can't have him thinking I am just there to distract him. Which I am. Any news from Mickey."

"No." Albert sighed. "Not yet."

"Albert, give him a ring. Tell him that I have my 'in'. Give him the name of the club and the time of the meet. I can't guarentee Rachel or Ash will be there but my thinking is she is still the jealous and possessive cow she was when she married our Ash then I reckon she wont be able to stay away."

"I think you may be right there." Sean smiled. "Good online biog if I do say so myself."

"Excuse me?" Eddie walked over to where Sean was sat at the laptop. "Bloody Nora."

"Not far off." Sean stretched. Emma pulled a face and walked across to her brother. She had no idea what he had done now but knew he hadn't had long to put Carole's legend into practice. Albert shook his head, watching the younger grifters he did as Carole asked and called Mickey.

######################

"It's been dealt with." Mickey unlocked his car. Albert sighed in relief.

"What about the rest of us?"

"I trust her. Ash does too." Mickey reasoned. "If Nikki says we have five minutes to get clear of the scene then we have five minutes. I'm on my way back."

"Good." Albert got up and walked towards the window. He was worried sick about Ash but knew there was no way he could show the younger members of the crew how bad he felt about the situation. He closed his eyes, listening to Mickey explain what Nikki had agreed to. He just hoped that it meant they finally got t he corrupt DI Finch off their backs as well as getting the fixer back where he belonged.

###################

"You do know how stupid this is?" Ash glared at the woman he had once loved. Looking at her now he had no idea how or why he had loved her. It seemed as though he had been in a different world then. Even Mickey and Albert had tried to warn him off. He smirked slightly, at least his taste in women had recovered since he had seen Rachel for what she was.

"Ashley." Rachel sat opposite him. "Why did you come here?"

"To ask you what the bleedin ' ell you are playing at."

"Mickey running a job?"

"I aint answering that."

"I'll take that as a yes." Rachel knelt down in front of him. He closed his eyes. She was going to kill him. He knew it. If it wasn't her that actually did the job then her boyfriend would be the one with blood on his hands.

"Rach, why?"

"You've got a bird." Rachel sighed. "Not the little blonde kid? Blimey. No, not her. The other one. Bigger girl, dark hair, busty some might call her." Ash looked away. He knew she was referring to Carole and for once was glad she was wrong. Carole and Emma were mates. And that was all they ever could be.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing. Just wondering who will be missing you. Seems I was wrong. It will be just Mickey and dear old Albert."

"Leave then alone."

"But then a little birdy tells me Danny and Stacie are back." He narrowed his eyes at her. Most people would have been intimidated but Rachel was not most people.

"What's it to you? Me and you av been over a long time."

"Yeah." Rachel nodded. "You know Dean is a right nasty piece of work. He's got his fingers in a lot of very dodgy pies."

"Where he puts his fingers and his pies are of no concern of yours."

"True." Ash held her gaze. "You know something? You and 'im are just as bad as each other. I came 'ere to warn you and what do I get for me trouble? 'im beating seven shades of crap out of me." He glanced at his bruised arms and hands. He knew there was very little chance of Mickey and the others finding him. He closed his eyes, wishing he had never left Stacie in the car alone. Part of him wondered if she had got back to the others ok.

"You haven't got a clue." Rachel got to her feet.

"Where is he? Your precious Dean?"

"Gone to meet a man about a dog." Rachel smirked. "So, don't you worry your head about it."

"What 'av you dun with Stacie?"

"Oh so she is back?"

"You knew she was."

"I know alot of things Ashley." Rachel turned her back on him. "Like the fact that your friends are still looking for you. And that is their mistake."

########################

"Mickey." Emma stared at him as he walked back into the apartment. He was clearly worried sick about Ash.

"Did Albert tell you?"

"Yeah. Carole is at the nightclub. Sean and Danny worked out a legend for her that even her own mother would have trouble disbelieving."

Mickey smiled as he sat next to her, one hand losened his tie. The other rested on Emma's hands in her lap.

"Good."

"Sean and Danny are outside the club. Albert is in the bar opposite with Stacie. He's going to call Carole three minutes after Dean arrives, make out that he has the goods she is trying to sell to Dean. Hopefully Rachel is with him so when the police turn up." Emma looked away.

"Emma."

"What if? It'll kill Stacie. She loves him. You know?"

"Yeah." Mickey nodded. "Look,"

"If something has happened to Ash it will kill Stacie." Emma slipped her hand out of Mickey's and covered her face. Mickey stared at his feet, knowing it wouldn't only be Stacie that would be destroyed if anything had happened to his oldest friend."

"Emma."

"I."

"Do you remember when we first met? You and Sean were about to have your brains blown out."

"Yeah." Emma nodded. Her hands now away from her face. "At the time we thought it was you and Ash that were going to kill us. Never would have guessed you were such a good actor." He smiled slightly, meeting her eye for the first time.

"But my point is you and Sean both believed Ash was the hardman. That he was actually capable of pulling that trigger."

"Yeah."

"And in reality?"

"Ash is the gentle giant. The kindest man I ever met." Emma blinked. Mickey took her hand in his and began running his thumb over the palm of her hand as he talked. "But on that day, in the warehouse I really thought if the thugs didn't kill us then you or Ash would."

"I could never hurt you." Mickey's voice dropped. Emma nodded, images of their time in Cardiff when they had finally redressed the balance with the Russian millionare. The gap between them seemed to vanish as Mickey brushed his lips against hers. Mickey's hand tangled in her blonde hair while hers pressed against his chest. Mickey pulled back, unwilling to push her any further, knowing what she had been through and with Ash's fate still in the balance. Emma sighed, resting her forehead against his.

"I."

"Look." They both spoke at once. Mickey smiled as he pulled back, one hand resting against her cheek. The moment finally broken by Emma's mobile ringing loudly.

"You have to change your ring tone." Mickey teased as she reached across the table. Her face as unreadable as if a mark had been in the room. He watched her for a moment while she listened to the caller. Without a word she hung up.

"That was Eddie. It's time to go."

"Right."

"Come on. Nikki said we would have five minutes." Emma got to her feet. Mickey nodded and followed her.

"Yeah, let's go and get our Ash."

#####################################

A/N More soon. Just a filler chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Drive.**

Carole looked over the busy nightclub as she sipped her drink. The place was definately not the sort of place she would choose to frequent and she was glad there was no way she would have to go there twice. She got to her feet as she saw the mark approach. Smiling slightly she knew she had to get this right. It wasn't just the job that depended on it. So did Ash's life.

"Hello." She smiled as Dean held out his hand.

"I believe you and I can do some business." Dean ran his eyes over her body as Carole raised an eyebrow.

"You know what chuck?" Carole held his gaze and fought the urge to be sick. "I think we can."

##############

"She's in." Danny nodded towards the window where Carole was sat. Sean scoffed and shook his head.

"You don't know much about our Carole do you?"

"She's a brassy bird with shit taste in men." Danny snapped as Sean laughed.

"No. She's a bloody brilliant grifter, a trained actress and the best thing ever to happen to Eddie. And her taste in men aint that bad, if she knocked you back."

"Shut up." Sean laughed while Danny sulked in the driver's seat. He shook his head and carried on watching for any sign Carole needded back up. They had possibly lost Ash on this job there was no way he was going to risk losing anyone else.

#######################

"Mickey." Emma sat in the passenger seat while Mickey drove towards the warehouse they knew Dean used to bring his drugs and other illegal trade into the country. Mickey kept his eyes on the road, hoping against hope that he was right. That Ash was with Rachel at the warehouse.

"Emma." He smiled slightly,, knowing the blonde woman was watching him. She had barely taken her eyes off him since they had got into the car. He knew she was as scared as he was.

"What if?"

"Look, we've been over the plan. If they plan to do anything they have to get rid of Ash. The most likely place to do that is the warehouse. Now Nikki has the address."

"Never thought I'd see the day Mickey Bricks would trust a copper." Emma smiled slightly.

"She is a good girl." Mickey sighed. "I told you. Ash has known her since she was a baby. Her mum was a grifter and her dad a copper. The only reason she was allowed to become a copper was her mum didn't get arrested. If the powers that be knew she was Carole's cousin."

"DCI Nikki Paige is Carole's cousin?" Emma almost shouted.

"Yeah."

"Bloody Hell. She kept that quiet."

"She's a grifter." Mickey smiled. "You'd keep it quiet if you had a copper in the family."

"Suppose." Emma smiled back. She turned and glanced out of the window as they reached the industrial estate where the warehouse was. The sky darkened. Emma just hoped the weather wasn't an omen for what was to come.

#######################

"Bleedin 'ell Rach." Ash winced while Rachel pulled on the rope tying his hand together. "I never knew you were in the Guides."

"Got thrown out."

"Now that does not surprise me." Ash huffed as the rope was pulled tighter.

"Thought you knew." Rachel smiled slightly. "Anyway, I reckon you'll be ok here."

"Ok?"

"Well, before you are moved on."

"What are you doing?"

"Ash, the only reason you are not dead is because of our history." She stepped away from him, happy with her handiwork.

"So?"

"So, it's time you were moved on. Ash, you and Mickey are prized comodities. Well, Albert more than anything."

"He's old. Leave im alone."

"Oh, you are so nice." Rachel mocked. "To be that concerned about old Albert. If it were Stacie would you be so bothered."

"Oh just bugger off." Ash narrowed his eyes.

"My Ashley." Rachel ran a hand along his face. "My gentle giant."

"No." Ash glared at her. "You see that's one thing I aint never been."

"Gentle?"

"No, yours."

He had half expected the slap but the sting had surprised him. Rachel was in this up to her neck and he had long since forgotten any notion of trying to help her get out of it.

#################

Eddie picked up the mobile and dialled the familiar number while Sean started the engine. He knew he would have to get the car out of sight before Dean left the club. Stacie could be seen pulling her car out into traffic as Sean did the same. It was time to get to the warehouse and just hope Carole could handle herself.

~~~~~~~#

"Right." Carole placed her glass back on the table. "Let me get this straight."

"Go on." Dean stared at her cleavage. Carole knew that if she wasn't acting she would reach across the table and smack some sense into him. She smiled sweetly instead.

"You pay me the princely sum of £250,000 and I give you my contacts in France and Sweeden."

"Not just that, Jenna."

"No." Carole agreed. "Not just that. You want to take over my import business. And to be honest, I will be glad to be rid."

"Yeah"

"The merchandise is getting me down. I'm too old for this game. It's for a youngster like you."

"You aren't old."

"Older than you." Carole smiled. "Anyway, part of my stock is this." She held out the picture Danny had put together. "Can you shift this? "

"This?" Dean stared at the picture. "Thats."

"Van Gough's missing masterpiece. The Ark."

"Yeah."

"Can you shift it?"

"You know it's worth more than a billion?"

"is it?" Carole sighed. She wanted to laugh, this man was supposedly an art expert yet he had no clue Van Gough had never done such a painting. Smirking she leant forward to give him a better view of her cleavage.

"Yeah."

"So, we have a deal?"

######################

A/N more soon. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

**The Con is on ?**

Carole smiled sweetly as the waitress came over with their drinks. She thanked the young girl who placed Dean's drink in front of him while she handed her the glass of orange juice. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Jen, I thought we could toast the deal."

"We can chick." Carole smiled over the top of her glass. "I reckkon it is definately a deal worth toasting."

"Then?"

"What's with the orange juice?" Carole interupted him. "That is a very long story involving a cardiac bypass op and a massive sodding 'eart attack. And is for another time."

"You had a heart attack." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Doctors called it massive inferior MI. ST segment elevation n all. The works as the nurse on coronary care said."

####################

"What the Hell is she playing at?" Danny hissed. Sean rolled his eyes, he knew Danny had no idea how Carole worked or how good she really was.

"She." Sean paused, he couldn't help the smile on his face. "Is the best grifter I have ever met. Mickey and Ash included. Now shut up and let her do her job."

"She just told him she almost pegged out."

"She nearly died. True. Scared the living daylights out of us all. But she's fine now." Sean started the car engine. "She's a good girl."

"Telling the mark the truth?"

"Keep it as close as possible to reality. Less having to cover her tracks then. And if you hadn't noticed she has a ruddy great scar down her chest. If you hadn't noticed I'd bet it was the first thing he saw."

"Yeah well." Danny smirked. "I was always a leg man, myself."

"You are terrible mate." Sean laughed before pulling the car out in to the main traffic. Eddie and Albert were still there to watch ther grifter in action. He knew they had to be with Mickey and Emma if they were to ever stand a chancce of the con working or seeing Ash again.

####################

Emma stared up at the old warehouse. She knew Ash was in there somewhere, possibly with Rachel. The con had to work for them to be able to get in and get Ash out. Mickey closed his eyes for a moment. He felt sick to his stomach that one of his crew had got into danger again.

"Mickey?" Emma turned and rested a hand on his. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He sighed, forcing a smile on to his face.

"You don't have to pretend with me." She turned his hand over and twined her fingers with his. He met her eye for a moment, aware that the blonde woman could read him like a book. "You're scared stiff and worried sick about Ash."

"Yeah." Mickey sighed.

"It's not easy, is it?" She touched his face gently.

"What?"

"Always having to be the grown up. It's not much fun is it." She stated rather than asked. "How long have we got?"

"About five minutes from when either Albert or Carole text me." He sighed. "Em,"

"This is Ash we are talking about. He is fine. Probably annoyed as Hell but fine. He has to be."

"Yeah." Mickey held her hand to his face, kissing the palm gently. "You're right."

#########################

"C'mon." Albert leant forward in his seat. The CCTV footage of the club filled the small screen of the computer in front of him. Carole could be clearly seen leaning slightly further forward than was strictly necessary. She smiled at the mark while Eddie ran a hand over his face.

"Where's Stacie?" Eddie asked. "I thought she always did stuff like this."

"Honey traps?" Albert almost scoffed the word. "We have never run a honey trap and we never will. Carole is the only person we know that Dean and Rachel will have no way of recognising."

"I'm not saying that." The kindly Liverpudlian began pacing the room. "I."

"Stacie is on her way to meet Emma and Mickey. She is fine."

"Good." Eddie sat back down heavily. "What can I do?"

"Stop panicking, trust your girlfriend and get me a drink. In that order." Albert smiled before shaking his head. He had no intention of telling the landlord how close they were to the con going dramatically wrong. _As if Ash walking into a trap deliberately isn't enough to make the con go wrong. What the hell were you thinkng? My God man! _Albert shook his head, pushed all thoughts of his friend to the back of his mind before returning his attention to the screen. Carole looked alot happier as she took the money from the greedy crook in front of her, she shook his hand and walking out of the club. Seconds later his mobile phone sprung to life.

"Carole, my dear."

"Alright Albert?" She half laughed into the phone. "Time to bring our boy home."

########################

A/N Just a filler. Nearly at the end. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I do not own Hustle. Is anyone still reading this? Should I write another Hu$tle story? Please let me know.**

**Ashes to Ash?**

"Where are you?" Albert spoke into his mobile phone ignoring the worried looks Eddie kept shooting towards him.

"Heading towards the car. He's meeting me at the warehouse to discuss the merchandise and arrange collection."

"Ok, see you there." Albert hung up before grabbing his car keys and marching towards the door.

###############

"This." Ash stated to the empty warehouse. "Is sodding ridiculous." He looked around him at the white walls, unable to believe Rachel had just dumped him there. "I do not sodding believe this."

##############

"Right." Mickey smiled at Emma. "That's Sean and the others on the way. I reckon we have ten minutes before Nikki and her team get here."

"Ok." Emma took a deep breath. "Ash is in there."

"Yeah. And very soon, he'll be out here." Mickey squeezed her hand. "It'll be ok."

"And what about that copper on Nikki's team? The one she said she can't trust?"

"Finch? I think after this she wont have to worry about him." Mickey checked his watch before nodding to himself and opening the car door."Emma?"

"Let's do this. Let's get our Ash." Emma smiled slightly, forcing the nerves to the pit of her stomach as she heard the crunch of car tyres on the gravel letting her know Sean and the others had started to arrive.

##################################

"C'mon, c'mon." Nikki Paige sat in her car a few streets away from the warehouse staring intently at the small phone in her hand. She didn't dare let her junior officers know who her informant was, knowing that if she did it was very likely Ashley Morgan would be dead by the time they got to him. Glaring across at the DI in the passenger seat she dreaded to think what state her father's friend would be in when they finally found him. She knew what Dean and his friends were capable of.

"Ma'am? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." Nikki lied. "Just want this over with."

"Your source said she would text when she had news?" The younger officer raised an eyebrow as Nikki nodded.

"That's right." She returned her attention to her phone. "Davies?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Since we left the station have you heard from Finch and Lewis?"

"Lewis is in position but I have no idea where Finchley is. He said something along the lines of see you later but thats all."

"Ok." Nikki sighed as the small screen refused to come to life. It was far from ok. All she could hope was that Mickey Bricks and his friends were able to get to Ash and finish Dean and Rachel's schemes before she had to act. The thought of anything happening to Ash made her feel sick, she had no idea what Stacie had to be going through.

#################

Stacie pulled the car into the small alcove near the warehouse, she intended to be as inconspicuous as possible. Mickey's car was much more visible but she knew that with Mickey that would be deliberate. He wanted a show down with Dean and Rachel. What she could't account for was the other guys and Carole being so concerned. Ash was just a grifter. Like her. Like all of them. Smiling she rolled her eyes. _He's part of Mickey's team. That makes him family. That's what we all are to Michael Stone. Once you're on his crew that's it. God. Must be hard having to be the grown up. Pull yourself together Stace. Ash needs you and so do the others. _She pulled her designer sunglasses out of her handbag before slipping them on and waiting for the signal that it was time to go.

##########################

"The deal went well." Rachel spoke calmly as she drove away from the warehouse.

"Yeah." Dean laughed as she spoke. "Yeah, she's a lovely girl. Bit dim though."

"Yeah well. She knows Ash so she 'as to be a bit thick!" Rachel spat as she turned the corner. The black sedan she had noticed when she had arrived had moved. Narrowing her eyes she couldn't help but fight the urge to turn the car around and head back to the warehouse. She had to check the place she had left Ash. She had a feeling something was going on.

#################

"Ash!" Mickey hissed as he stepped into what looked like an empty warehouse. The whitewashed walls of the warehouse made his voice echo around. Emma touched his elbow before nodding towards the small car at the far end of the warehouse. Mickey nodded once. He knew she would hate it and would berate him for it later but he couldn't help but stand in front of her, just incase Dean or Rachel appeared from the shadows.

"Oi!" Both smiled at each other as they heard the familiar disgruntled voice of their friend. "Any chance of getting me sodding well out of 'ere?"

"Every chance Mate." Mickey smiled as he walked towards the car. Emma smiled broadly, her shoulders sagged in relief until she felt the sharp metal push into her ribs. Her gasp stopped Mickey in his tracks. He hardly dared to turn around as he saw Ash's eyes grow wide.

"Not so fast." Rachel's voice dripped with sarcasm as Mickey turned to face Emma.

"Really?" Emma tried to keep her voice calm, aware a knife was pressed into her ribs, dangerously close to piercing her skin.

"Yes. Really. Now Ash." Rachel pressed the knife a little harder, almost piercing the fabric of her dress. She tried not to wince and kept her eyes firmly on Mickey, aware that one hand had slipped into his pocket, ready to speed dial Nikki. She shook her head ever so slightly, just hoping that he understood. Ash sighed as he watched the hapless couple.

"Bleedin 'ell, Rach. Is this what you become?" He glared at his ex wife. "You were always a bitch but you were never a violent bitch."

"Charm will get you no where."

"Nah, never did with you." He glared. Emma smiled slightly as she saw her friend trying to defend her despite being tied to the back of a car. It seemed Ash always had the need to protect those he cared about whatever the situation he found himself in.

"Emma." Mickey ignored the brunette behind his girlfriend. "You ready for this?"

"I." Emma swallowed hard. The sound of car tyres screaching to a halt silenced them all. Emma just prayed Sean and Danny weren't the first of the team to arrive. She closed her eyes as the door slid open.

"Bloody Hell." Mickey raised an eyebrow when he realised it was Dean that had arrived with Carole.

"Yeah, looks like it. Can you ask your girlfriend not to stab me mate, there's a good boy." Carole glared at Dean.

"But, you. The artwork."

"Dunno what you are on about mate." Carole lied as she stepped back from him. "Ash, you alright luv? Mickey?"

"Yeah." Ash laughed. "Never better."

"And you thought a little thing like a major coronary by pass would stop me? Sorting out scum seems to be in my DNA. That's why I've just called my cousin. Good girl she is. On paper anyway, not like me. She tends to try to stick to the letter of the law."

"Yeah, she's a good girl. Now sodding well untie me and get that knife away from our Emma." Ash barked, getting annoyed at the theatrics of the situation.

"Mickey, sort 'im out." Carole stepped towards Rachel as Emma elbowed the older woman, she screamed as the knife went scattering and clattering towards the floor. The lights flashed on and off before finally going out, Mickey scrambled to his feet as flashing blue lights broke through the small windows of the warehouse. Ash swore as a woman screamed.

#################

"Shit, shit and double shit." Danny punched the steering wheel as he heard the screams. He threw himself out of the car to the sound of police sirens in the background and grabbed Stacie around the waist just as the lights in the warehouse died.

"No you don't." Danny held his friend tighter as she stared over his shoulder.

"Ash."

"You know he 'as nine lives. Now get in the car."

"Mickey and Emma are in there aswell."

"Then we go on to plan B." Albert got out of his car, his voice calmer than he really felt. He had never known a crew with such a knack of getting into trouble. Smiling he approached Stacie.

"Ash is ok. I asked Carole to leave her mobile on when she rang me earlier. I've heard the whole thing and best still. I recorded it. Now I know the police wont be able to use that in court but I also know he wont risk it. We know all about his dodgy dealings, about the people he hurt so we are going to walk in there and tell him."

"What about the police?" Sean had focused his attention on the doorway of the warehouse. His guts twisted at the thought of his sister in there.

"Oh they wont be here yet." Albert stated. "Not when Carole asked them to wait until she sent Nikki a specific signal."

"Such as?" Stacie turned to Albert for the first time.

"The lights." Albert smiled. "Morse code. You kids!"

"So now what?" Sean looked towards his old friend.

"Now we get in there and take our boy home. That's what. Oh and don't tell Eddie but Carole was always meant to go in there. She just didn't want him to know." Albert sighed before walking towards the entrance.

######################

"You bitch!" Rachel screamed as Carole walked towards Ash.

"You ok?"

"Emma, you can take your foot off her back now." Mickey smiled, relieved that Emma was in one piece. Emma nodded before knealing down and pulling Rachel up by her hair.

"I'm not naturally violent but the last person who pulled a knife on me still walks with a limp." She hissed in Rachel's ear. For a moment Mickey wondered what Emma and Sean had lived through during their times as teenage runaways. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind he decided he couldn't bare to think about it. "Up."

"The police are on the way." Mickey stated calmly as he ushered Carole, Emma and Ash towards the door.

"And why would that worry me?" Dean scoffed. "I'm an upstanding businessman and socialite. The cream of modern Britain."

"True." Mickey nodded. "But dairy products do tend to go off."

"And cream turns sour." Emma smiled sweetly before turning away. Police sirens got nearer and nearer.

"And currently there are CCTV footage of you and your less upstanding activities on the desk of the local DCI and her team. There's also been an anonymous tip off over the forged artwork you're dealing in."

"But! But you!"

"Me? I don't exist." Carole winked before walking out the door with her friends.

#################################

A/N Next time the epilogue and Stacie and Ash reunion.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer not mine. I may write further Hu$tle stories in the future but as there is a general lack of interest in this story I have decided to wrap it up.**

**Epilogue.**

Mickey sat on the sofa staring at the carpet. It had been a long and exhausting few days. He knew the rest of the team were as exhausted than him; especially Ash and Stacie. Both seemed to think the other was dead and Mickey had a feeling he would always remember the look on Ash's face when he realised Stacie had been as worried about him as the rest of the team had been.

"Penny for them?" Emma sat beside Mickey and watched as he loosened his tie.

"Not sure they are worth that much."

"Oh, I dunno." Emma smiled slightly before frowning when Mickey refused to meet her eye. "Mickey? What is it?"

"You."

"Me?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "What have I done?"

"Not you, you. Something you said back there." Mickey sighed. "I just hate thinking about what you and Sean had to go through, all because of your idiot of a father not being around."

"Hey." Emma rested a hand on his arm. "You think I was telling the truth? Blimey, I must be good."

"What?"

"All that crap about me having a knife held to me? You really believed that?" Emma smiled.

"Well." Mickey shrugged his shoulders. "I."

"Oh Mickey."

"Well, I don't like the thought of you getting hurt."

"Funnily enough, neither do I." Emma took his hand and stood up. "Now, Ash and the others are waiting for us in Eddie's." Mickey got to his feet and pulled her into his arms.

"They can wait a bit longer." He kissed her gently as Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

########################

"I cannot believe they fell for that." Ash shook his head as Eddie placed a very large scotch in front of him.

"Drink that."

"Well, I wasn't gonna wear it as a 'at." Ash downed the drink in one as Danny and Sean smirked. Carole clipped Sean on his ear.

"Dun be cheeky, you." She smiled as she dumped her handbag on the counter. "You alright, Eddie luv?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "Yeah, anyone seen Mickey and the others?"

"Running late." Danny interjected before Sean could question anything. Even though the rest of the team knew about Mickey and Emma it wasn't something they spoke about around Sean. The younger Kennedy sibling shook his head as he took a sip of his pint. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Stacie walk into the bar. The normally overconfident brunette looked more nervous than he had ever seen her.

"Any news from Nikki?" Danny turned to Carole. She nodded.

"Oh yes. They nicked the scum bag. And your Rachel."

"She aint my Rachel." Ash spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm a grifter, we all know that. Ain't no point in me saying otherwise but there ain't no malace in it. Wiv 'er? Well, she got a screw loose if you ask me. God only knows what I saw in 'er. Must have been the bang on the 'ead or something."

"Must have been." Ash opened and closed his mouth before turning to see Stacie stood behind with Emma and Mickey. Emma nodded at her brother before going to talk to him while Mickey took a seat next to Danny. Eddie shook his head and began pouring more alcohol in to glasses muttering about how Mickey was going to have to take on a bigger tab.

"Stace."

"Hiya."

"Hiya." Ash swallowed hard.

"So." Sean drained his glass. "Me and Danny have been thinking."

"Careful." Emma smirked as Sean shot her a look. Mickey smirked slightly, knowing it would wind up the youngest member of the team.

"Go on." Ash spoke calmly despite the fact his heart was beating twice as fast as normal. None of the team mentioned the fact Stacie had slipped her hand into his. He smiled at her while Sean and Danny endured the good natured teasing that they were getting from the others.

"Well, seeing as we all worked so well together."

"What? Wiv me getting kidnapped and my psycho ex wife trying to stab Em?"

"Yeah, well apart from that." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Why dun we keep things as they are?" Danny jumped in. "How about me and Stace, stick around for a bit."

"Yeah." Ash nodded, looking directly at Stacie. "I think I could live with that."

"Me too." Stacie smiled slightly.

"Ok then." Mickey nodded. "That's settled then. We now have a crew of seven with Eddie and Carole slipping in and out as needed. Talking of seven, where's Albert?"

"Said something about seeing a man about a dog." Eddie shrugged.

"Oh great." Danny shrugged. "Dog racing."

"Shut up, Danny." Stacie rolled her eyes. "You really are thick at times."

"Everyone." Albert stood in the doorway as the team turned to face him. "May I introduce you to our next mark? James Hallows, wants to sell the local nursing home. Putting forty pensioners out on the streets."

Emma and Stacie frowned as Albert spoke. Mickey smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, Albert. Where do we start?"

#####################

A/N Not sure about the ending. Do I write Albert's con? Please review.


End file.
